Brave
by Poetique823
Summary: Stand your ground in the midst of what seems impossible.


**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm halfway finished with chapter 7 of "Logic of the Soul," but this one-shot was begging to written, so I finally broke down and wrote it, lol! This is based on the 2K12 turtles and definitely a bit of a 'what if' scenario. This fiction is deeply influenced by the song "Brave" by Moriah Peters. I heard this song on the radio and almost immediately I visualized the story below. You will see some of the lyrics written in ****_italics_**** as you read. I would even suggest googling the song on youtube to listen while you read. The song has a very powerful declaration encouraging us to fight and be brave and I hope I captured the spirit of the song throughout this one-shot. Well, enough of my babbling, let me know what you think. Criticism is always welcome, flames are not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters used in this story.**

**Reposted 3/20/15 - Grammatical corrections and slight sentence at the end.**

**Brave**

She arched her back as stretching her arms over her head. The subtle yellow strips on the sides of her kunoichi uniform accentuated the rise of her hips and roundness of her breasts. She was no longer the willowy fifteen year old girl she was four years ago. Grabbing her ankle, she pulled her leg back until her heel rested against the small of her back. She repeated the gesture with her right leg before leisurely bending forward, palms flat against the floor.

"Ya planning on seducing the enemy or something?"

Still bent over, she looked backward between her legs causing her topknot bun to bobble a bit from the upside-down position. She glared at the dojo's new occupant as he stared at her rear.

"Then again, you are part Kraang, so you could be on to something there." He crossed his arms making a 'tsk' sound as the toothpick in his mouth dipped up and down.

She righted herself with an indignant huff as a copper red curl fell from her bun, "Are you going to just stand there like some repugnant kid, or are you going to take your beat down like a man?"

"Uh, you talkin' mighty strong there, Red." He smirked at the trash talk, working the toothpick to the corner of his mouth.

"What's the matter, Raph," April pouted in patronizing tone, "scared I'm gonna kick your shell?" She returned the smirk with a taunting grin as she whipped out her tessen. Arching her brow, she egged him on with a subtle fanning motion of her weapon.

That's all the incentive he needed as he spit the toothpick to the floor, growling with anticipation as his sais clank from their holsters.

Neither April or Raph wasted any time as they both took the offense and charged one another in hopes of delivering the winning blow. Over the years, both had matured considerably in there fighting techniques. Raphael was no longer led by blind rage but by tempered self-discipline that channeled his rage into more precise debilitating hits to his opponents.

Though she only possessed about a third of the training her turtle friends possessed, April's ninjutsu skills had grown exponentially over the years. Her form was as quiet as the still of a lake; her technique, as powerfully beautiful as a waterfall; her attacks, fluent and crushing as a treacherous hurricane. Her body moved like the fundamental characteristics of water, a reflective defense against attacks, yet a deadly flow of concentrated force when an offensive stance was necessary.

Solemn brown eyes watched from the sidelines as Raph and April continued their friendly banter and sparring. He drank in every contour and movement she made like a tall glass of water. Donatello exhaled with a slow sigh. He sat on the bench clipping and tucking a few gadgets and communication devices to his belt strap and metal arm bands.

Four years. That's how long it has been since the Kraang invaded Earth. That's how long it has been since nearly half the country gave in to the will of the Kraang. There were so many casualties human and mutant alike. Even a few of their own had fallen from their ranks—Karai, Kirby O'Neil...Casey.

Donatellos' brows furrowed deeply at the thought of his friend.

Though Donatello and Casey Jones had their excessive rivalries in the past, they had long since made amends and were almost as close as Casey and Raph had been. April and Casey had dated for a short period but their volatile personalities made it difficult for anything serious to stem from it. Three years ago, Casey took a Kraang laser hit meant for Donatello. The hit was fatal. Donnie would never forget Casey's words as he tried to keep his friend from bleeding out:

**_Stop pussyfooting around and ask her out already. _**

Donatello tried to deny interest and change the subject while keeping his friend alive. His efforts were in vain as Casey whispered his final words on his sighing breath:

**_You had her heart from day one._**

Even the brash and pigheaded Casey Jones had seen the denied love between the purple-clad turtle and the redhead. When Donatello finally asked her out, the rest was history.

Donatello pulled out a small black box from his belt pocket, and opened it to reveal a small metal ring. It wasn't much at all, something he managed to weld together during his spare time. Times were hard and with the world currently operating at apocalyptic levels, it would be the best he could offer her. He sighed as he closed the box and put it back in his belt pocket. He watched his girlfriend train as layers of worry and fear coated his mind like a veil of black paint.

The last time they attempted a Kraang headquarters attack, they failed miserably, variables were not considered, their firepower was not nearly enough, and they almost lost Leonardo.

Donatello inserted a small microchip into his high-tech visor, just as Master Splinter came to stand next to him. He looked up at his Sensei before turning his gaze back to April as she nimbly avoided one of Raph's sais. Splinter wasn't getting any younger. He really should not be going with them this evening, but his stubborn father would not listen to any of Donatello's reasoning.

Donatello went over Leonardo's proposed plan of attack several times, and each time ended with the same outcome: a 49.99 percent probability of successfully destroying the Kranng headquarters. Those odds were not high enough for the intellectual turtle. He needed more insurance of success; it was barely a fifty-fifty chance. A 65 or 70 percent chance would have put him more at ease, but 49.99 percent?...With numbers like that they would quite literally be marching to their gravesites.

_Oh the worry the worry the worry  
Is weighing on me  
Could you help me break down  
All these question marks_

Several moments of silence past between them before Master Splinter finally spoke.

"You are still troubled, my son?" It was said as a question but it was also an intuitive observation made by the old rat.

"This is a mistake," Donatello replied firmly. Everyone in the lair knew he was strongly against this attack, "In the past, the odds were always in our favor and we were still defeated. Now, the odds are even lower yet everyone is so confident that this is it; that this will be Kraang's defeat. Why am I the only one here who sees the absurdity of this attack?" Donatello had argued this point with Leonardo for the past two weeks, but now his fight was gone. His tone was no longer a fiery debate, but a resigned defeat.

"Donatello, you have forgotten what it is to be a mountain," Splinter says resting his hands on his walking stick, "to stand your ground in the midst of what seems impossible."

"Sensei, that vision quest was four years ago. Things are far worse now. Every time we attack the Kraang, our success diminishes by a factor of 2."

"Then I suggest you counteract your numbers by finding _three_ additional reasons to be successful."

Donatello sighed with frustration at his father's logic, or rather lack of logic considering the weight of the situation.

"Father," At the sound of this rarely used endearment, Splinter looked down at his son. Donatello kept his voice low to hide the wavering pitch in his tightened vocal cords, "if we attack tonight, I might as well flip a coin and call tails, because that's about how much of a chance we have out there."

"But we still have one."

"We still have what?" Donatello questioned hoping upon hopes he missed some diminutive calculation that would ultimately turn the tides of this storm in their favor.

"A chance, Donatello. We still have a chance. As long as we have breath in our lungs we have a chance to be victorious." Splinter answered with an unmoving conviction as he stared intensely into his son's glossy brown eyes. He hoped Donatello could see and feel the pride and confidence he had in him, in all of them.

Unfortunately, the words of wisdom only caused Donatello's shoulders to slump with an unseen burden, and after a few uncomfortable minutes, the young turtle broke eye contact with his Sensei and went back to watching April.

Master Splinter didn't understand this downtrodden attitude his second youngest recently developed. Ironically, Donatello seemed more confident when he and his brothers were inexperienced and unprepared compared to now. Perhaps it was the bitterness of reality that sobered his determination of the years. Following, Donatello's sadden gaze to the young woman in the center of the dojo, it was then Master Splinter understood his son's plight.

"Fear kills victory more so than actual defeat, my son," these words caused Donatello to turn back to Splinter, "You fear for her safety."

Donatello didn't try to deny his fear as he swallowed a small lump in his throat, "We've lost so much, Sensei. I don't even know how Leonardo survived that last attack," he briefly glanced back at April, "If something happened to her I couldn't...I would just..." he stopped in mid-sentence, his words tangled in hopeless emotions. A 49.99% probability was bound to take another life.

"Your profound knowledge of prospects and numbers have served us well in the past, showing us the harsh reality of the challenges that stand before us. However, today, you must fight against these odds. You give many reasons why we should not fight, but have lost sight of the reasons we should." Splinter continued, pointing his walking stick toward April, "let her be your reason to fight. You wish to protect her, than stand strong and fight. Do not let your love for her give you fear, but let that love move you to be brave." With those final words Master Splinter left his side, just as April finished sparring with Raph. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she smiled hesitantly at him.

"Are we still arguing?" April asked cautiously as she stopped a few feet in front of the bench. The couple had been at odds over the planned attack; April was for it while Donnie was firmly against it.

"No." He said with a heavily-burdened smile as he held out his hand to her. Wrapping his three digits around her petite hand, he gently tugged her on to his lap.

"Good," she said touching her hand to the side of his face, "I don't want us going out there mad at each other.

"Neither do I." In this close proximity, Donatello smiled as he took in every wonderful thing about her.

Her red hair complemented her fiery strong-will; her bright olive skin complexion mirrored the warmth and kindness of her heart; and such sharp cobalt eyes that were too confident to think any belittling thought of herself.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked with a quirk of laughter in her voice as she tilted her head curiously to the side.

It was this moment when Donatello understood his Sensei's words. He rediscovered the one variable that gave him the strength to be brave despite the glaring statistical data that told him failure was inevitable tonight.

And that variable was sitting on his lap with the sweetest smile.

"Nothing," he answered softly pulling her toward his plastron, "You just reminded me what it is means to be a mountain."

April gave him a curious smile, but before she could question him further, He cupped the back of her head pulling her in for a deep kiss. In the midst of such an intimate moment, Michelangelo's bellowing voice came into their hearing range.

"Hey! You'll have plenty of time for smooching after we kick some Kraang butt! C'mon Leo waiting!"

Following after an adrenaline-pumped Mikey, Donatello and April walk hand in hand into the lair's den where Leonardo, Master Splinter, Raphael, and Leatherhead were waiting. They all gathered around Leonardo. Everyone's minds were filled with nervousness and battle-happy enthusiasm. Leonardo stood tall amongst his teacher, brothers, and friends. Over his blue mask, he wore a black patch to cover his sightless left eye. Despite this loss, nothing less than earth-shattering confidence gleamed in his seeing eye.

"Alright team," Leonardo began in a tone that demanded respect as their leader, "We've replayed this plan more times than I care to count, and everyone knows their part in the grand scheme of things. I know some of you have your reservations about this plan, but now is not the time for hesitancy, but of action," He steals a glance at Donatello. The purple-clad turtle nodded his agreement and gave him a look of determination. Leonardo was glad Donatello was finally on the game plan. He offered his brother a quick smile before continuing, "This is it. It's all or nothing. We will fight like soldiers and rise like warriors as we take down the Kranng headquarters. Nothing is more powerful than the heart of those who are willing to fight against all odds, and fight we will! We will stand together as a united front. Are you ready?"

The ragtag team of seven that shouted in unity, sounding more like squadron of a hundred soldiers as their voice rang with a power and authority that shook the very soul. Everyone knew in their hearts this would be the final battle with the Kraang. However this evening played out, they would either come back victorious or die trying.

* * *

Everyone was at their designated position. Everything was going according to plan. Donatello cut through the glass of the skylight, lifting the circular cut-out to the side as April threw two electronically-altered ninja stars at the Kraang below. The pink globular aliens screeched inside their body suits from the sudden overload of electrical current, burning them to a blistering crisp. Donatello and April quietly eased a rope from the dome skylight into the control room. Donatello climbed down first with April seconds behind.

They wasted no time hijacking the security cameras, spotting their teammates on each of the surveillance screens.

"It's a go, everybody," Donatello confirmed over his earpiece as he watched everyone disperse to their assigned agendas. Donatello and April proceed to hack into building's systems in hopes of locating and freeing any prisoners.

It wasn't five minutes before a deafening siren sounded and a flashing light bathed the room in crimson red. A quick glimpse at the screens showed Michelangelo and Leatherhead fighting off Kraang droids, while the rest of team dealt with similar attacks. Somewhere and somehow, something went wrong. Donatello and April share quick glance of distress before righting themselves to prepare for the counterattack that was soon to come.

_Brave_

They didn't have to wait long as mutated foot soldiers stampeded through the sliding doors on either side of the room. With the twirl of a bo staff and the wave of a tessen, they jumped into the fray.

_I'll fight like a soldier_

Their strikes were beautifully graceful and precise. Never missing a beat, they fought like they were dancing to a declarative song of war and freedom that only they could hear. They moved in tandem to this unheard music as if they were one body instead of two. His thrusting bo attacks were an extension of her tessen's skin-mincing strikes. When he went left, she naturally covered his right. She ducked as he swung a skull-shattering blow to the creature behind her. She performed a wall run on his shell to serve an aerial kick to a nearby threat. It was a deadly and sensual dance of love and trust.

_Rise like a warrior_

Donatello kicked and sideswiped a creature with a killing blow before it could impale its bladed hand into his girlfriend's head. Plan momentarily tossed to the wayside, they fought their way to survival.

_Won't stop till the final day  
Brave  
I want to be stronger  
Brave  
Gonna be bolder_

He felt stronger and bolder as he fought with his mind, body, and soul. A triple-sided attack threw him into a wall. He groaned shaking the edges of blackness from his view. Another creature raised its razor talons over him with every intention of gutting him, but it came to a shocking stop as a guttural cry escaped its throat. Donatello watched as a thin red line appeared across its neck; it oozed discolored blood before its head finally tumbled off with a sickening thud.

April held her hand out to him.

_Look up and I see the way you make me brave._

Briefly feeling the small box in his belt pocket, Donatello accepted her help up, wincing a bit with a smile as he looked up at her.

"Are you up for a grinder combo?" Donatello asked her with a knowing smile. He held out the other end of his bo staff to her.

"I've been itching to do one of those for weeks." An air of coolness flowed from her as she grabbed the end of the bo. Donatello couldn't help but grin, feeling the overflow of confidence streaming from his true love.

_But impossible is possible with You…. Strike the fire so I'll be fearless too_

"Let's do it." With that final confirmation and a pair of zealous battle cries, Donatello reared back his staff before spinning April like a human centrifuge, slicing and dicing everything in their path. The last thing any mutant soldier within an 8-foot radius saw was a tessen at its throat before its vision blackened into death.

A mountain once again, Donatello held tight to his renewed hope and strength. A 49.99 percent chance was more than enough. As long as his love for her was in the equation, it was all he needed to beat any odds.

_You make me brave._

**The End**

**A/N: Thanks for taking time out to read this little one-shot. Please review!**


End file.
